User blog:Lyndongwapo/Chin/Hung, the Heirs
Gochi, Danshi, and Wei is a custom champions in League of Legends, composed of three champions. They are the Demons (Sin of Pride) that guards the path through Hell. In game, they are composed of Three Different style Champion but shares only weapon and only one of them can join the battle. When the other unit dies, the other unit can join the battle. You can only change champion after every Death. They are the sons of the Demon as an heir of hell. They embodies hell's element: The darkness, hellfire and deathsouls. Three of them only use One Weapon, the Hell Path, it is a weapon that has three forms that can be freely changed depending on the user. Originally weapon form is a Double Sided Spear, then it can be divided into two to make it into Double Weilder Blade or sometimes the stick of spear reform into many parts connected by chain hence making it into Chained Weapon with Blades on the end. Abilities At the start of the game a circle panel of option appears, where you can select between the three brothers: Gochi, Danshi, Wei. This panel will appear again every time the selected champion dies. Each champion have their own style in fight. * Uses Spear Form that controls darkness & shadows. * Uses the divided stick of spear into two making it a Dual Weild Blades. He controls Hellfire in the battle. * Uses the reformed stick of spear into many parts which it is attached by chains making it into Chained weapon with Blades on each end. He controls the deathsouls and soul of target. }} }} Gochi/Danshi/Wei to target direction then gain effects on their next Basic Attack dealing bonus . Attack execution has different styles based on the chosen champion. |description2= This Basic Attack has unique effect, it can be executed even it is targeted toward the Unseen Units as long as there is an enemy unit on where you hover and activate your mouse. (Example: Perform the attack at Blind Spot by targeting a Brush even without a vision to the target unit, as long as there is a unit and can be reached by his attack range. Also useful when targeting a monster camp behind terrains.) Gochi= * Gain then apply second to all unit it hit. |-|Danshi= * Slashes all unit it hit in his surroundings which it deals 65% of damage aside from the target then reduces their for 2 seconds. Hitting an Enemy Champion will gain a second activation of this spell with No Cost. |-|Wei= * Next attack will penetrate to all unit in a fixed distance. The Blade at the end of his range buried to the ground allowing himself to be pulled toward the position. |leveling= }} |range= units |cooldown= 10 |cost= |costtype= mana }} }} Gochi/Danshi/Wei perform a surround slash which it will deal tp all unit it hit. Execution and effect will be based on the champion selected. Activation of this spell RESET his auto-attack countdown timer. Gochi= * During surround slash, he can negate and destroy incoming projectiles. |-|Danshi= * Surround Slash can now all unit it hit and leave them for in over 1.75 seconds. |-|Wei= * Swing his chained weapon to the adjustable targeted Ring Area (like Decimate Q skill), casted between 300 - 750 unit radius. The distance between outer and inner radius is 120 units. Area has two effect, hitting a unit in the blade will deal damage (Ring Area). But if the nearest Enemy Champion is hit in the chain part chain will latch unto them, it will deal 25% of damage and briefly the target while himself toward the latched target. |leveling= }} |cooldown= |cost= 80 |costtype= mana }} }} Gochi/Danshi/Wei passively gain effects every time they cast their ability. Gochi= * After every cast, he cloak himself with shadow force for second becoming and gain Movement Speed}}}}. |-|Danshi= * After every cast, his double blade will ignite by hellfire. It will deal bonus and gain Attack Speed per stack}}}}. It can stack for up to 4 times. |-|Wei= * Passively become . After every cast, next attack will deal of target's max health}} as bonus . Twice the effect when target has . }} }} Gochi/Danshi/Wei while moving (but by 50%) then enters and transform into their demon form. While in demon form, it costs in every second until their health depletes into ZERO. At Zero health, they will be Self-Executed and reduces their Death Timer by 75%. They will deal increased damage, and that increased amount will deal as . |description2= If this spell is interrupted while , spell will put into . |leveling= }} |cooldown= |cost= NO |costtype= Cost }} }} Bold text Old Ability Kit Hide= |-|Old Kit= |alttype = |date = |rangetype = melee |health = 40 |attack = 70 |spells = 40 |difficulty = 40 |mana= |manaregen= |hp = 345 (+63) |damage= 55 (+3.1) |range = 150 |armor = 26.50 (+3.7) |magicresist = 30 (+0) |attackspeed = 0.682 (+3.0%) |healthregen = 5.3 (+0.72) |ms = 340 }} "Chin and Hung" is a custom champions in League of Legends, a duo champion. They are the heir of a Hujin clan, preserving the land, treasure, Hujin martial arts and mysticism. Hujin martial arts mainly focused in spear wielding and mixed with mysticism which they can fully manipulate their Chi for magical enhancements. Chin and Hung shares a single weapon, the Amateru, a double bladed spear on its both ends. Thats why only one from the brother can enter the battle in Summoner's Rift. In the same weapon, they uniquely wield it. Hung the younger brother, detached the spear at the center making him a dual blader. While Chin the elder prefer to wield in the normal form of spear. Abilities At the start of the game a circle panel of option appears, where you can select between the two brother: Chin or Hung. This panel will appear again every time the champion dies. Each champion have their own style in fight. }} }} |icon= |description= Chin will gain an instant speed that decays in over 1.5 seconds and after speed ends he will release a Mystical Thrust. Auto-attacking during 1.5 seconds, the Thrust cancel out. |leveling= |range= 550 units |cooldown= seconds |Cost= 45 |costtype= energy }} |icon= |description= A Click and Drag spell, which Hung will speedily dash in two target positions. Hung will slash the nearest target at the first and second target position which prior to champions, it will deal physical damage and apply on hit effects. A single unit could also accept both slash. |leveling= |range= units |cooldown= seconds |cost= 45 |costtype= energy }} }} |icon= |description= Chin takes a defensive stance in place in over 0.75 seconds. Any incoming attack or spells will automatically parried/dodged using his mystical power imbued spear. After dodging, he is been healed for an amount plus the percentage of damage of dodged attack or spell. |leveling= plus damage of dodged attack or spell |range= |cooldown= seconds |cost= 100 |costtype= energy }} |icon= |description= A rotating slash while releasing a mystical cyclone that knock up all unit hit in over 0.75 seconds. This will deal magic damage to all unit hit. |leveling= |range= 215 units |cooldown= seconds |cost= 100 |costtype= energy }} }} |icon= |description= Amateru is magic imbued spear/blade, If Chin/Hung critically strikes they will deal bonus magic damage then restore 25 energy. |description2= Chin extends the reach of spear with molding mystic power. Granting him bonus attack range. |description3= Hung becomes a dual blader making him more aggressive in auto-attacking. Granting him bonus attack speed. |leveling= |leveling2= |leveling3= |cooldown= 6 seconds }} }} |icon= |description = Chin/Hung perform a lightning speed slashes to each unit in the wide target lane while dashing until the end of lane. It will deal physical damage and greatly slows them in over 2 seconds where it gradually recovers speed. Each slash to every unit may critically strikes but never apply on-hit effects. |leveling= |range= / units |cooldown= seconds |cost= 75 |costtype= energy }} }}